Autonomous and semi-autonomous robotic devices are increasingly used within consumer homes and commercial establishments. Such devices may include robotic cleaners, such as vacuum cleaners, lawn mowers, weed-removers, gutter cleaners, and mops. During operation, these robotic devices typically follow movement paths within the working environment while executing their task.
Embodiments of the present invention provide a path planning method for robotic devices responsive to stimulus from a configuration space.